1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for varying the order of piling and/or turning multiple webs upside down in a rotary press having multiple printing units to which the multiple webs are distributed, where the multiple webs are gathered to a folding unit, without requiring a bay window device.
2. Description of the Background Art
A typical construction of a rotary press for printing newspaper or so forth have been disclosed in "printing Technology Handbook", first edition, Jul. 20, 1983, Gihodo Shuppan K. K., page 889 and FIG. 5.13.
The construction of respective parts of the newspaper printing rotary press as illustrated in FIG. 5.13 of the above-identified publication has been illustrated in relatively detail in the drawings of "Recent Newspaper Production Primary Equipments", May 17, 1986, a Corporation of Nippon Shinbun Kyokai, page 335. The drawing is shown in FIG. 12 of the accompanying drawings.
A newspaper printing rotary press illustrated in FIG. 12 comprises a plurality of feeder units 21, 21, 21, 21 disposed in parallel relationship between a base frame 1 and a machine base 4, a plurality of printing unit 22, 22, 22, 22 arranged in parallel on the machine base 4, normally single folding unit 23 mounted on the machine base 4 commonly to the printing units, and a bay window device 24a mounted on an uppermost rail frame 24. Particularly, the printing units and the folding units are arranged at respectively predetermined positions on the machine base 4. The arrangements of these printing units and the folding unit are generally fixed.
The printing unit 22 generally includes monocolor printing units 22a, 22a, 22a, 22a for performing black printing or black printing plus spot mono-color auxiliary printing, and a color printing unit 22b for performing generally four color printing of black, magenta, yellow and cyan. The bay window device 24a includes a large number of turn bars and guide rollers for varying order of piling of a plurality of traveling webs W, W, W, W printed by the mono-color printing units in order to arrange the traveling web W printed by the color printing unit 22b at a desired page of the newspaper.
In view of the traveling path of the web W, the web is not directly supplied to the color printing unit 22b but is supplied after black printing by one of the mono-color printing unit 22a. Therefore, it can be said that the color printing unit 22b is arranged in series to the mono-color printing unit 22a with respect to the traveling path of the web W. However, in physical position, the color printing unit 22b can be regarded as printing unit arranged in parallel to other printing units on the machine base 4. Similarly to other printing units, the color printing unit 22b is arranged at the fixed position.
On the other hand, as illustrated, the monocolor printing unit 22a arranged adjacent the color printing unit 22b is arranged at higher position that remaining mono-color printing units 22a in order to supply the traveling web W to the color printing unit 22b.
With the construction set forth above, respective traveling webs W, W, W, W fed from respective feeder units 21, 21, 21, 21 are printed by respectively corresponding mono-color printing units 22a, 22a, 22a, 22a. The traveling web W printed one of the mono-color printing unit 22a is further fed and printed by the color printing unit 22b. All of the printed webs are guided to the folding unit 23 via the bay window device 24a including the large number of turn bars and the guide rollers so that the traveling webs are piled in the given order, cut and folded to be discharged as products.
As set forth above, the bay window device 24a is required for disposing the color printed web W printed by the color printing unit 22b to a desired page of the newspaper by controlling order of piling of the color printed web W relative to the printed webs W, W, W printed by the mono-color printing units.
However, as shown in FIG. 12, the bay window device 24a requires distribution of the large number of turn bars and the guide rails in a wide area to inherently cause increasing of the size of the machine. In addition, the bay window device 24a forms very complicated traveling path of respective traveling webs. Therefore, it has been a labor intensive work to pass the webs through such complicated traveling paths of respective webs. Furthermore, it inherently cause error in routing the traveling path of the webs to cause substantial amount of waste papers.
On the other hand, in the repairing and maintenance of the printing unit or the folding unit, the personnel performing repairing and maintenance operation have to work in substantially limited spaces in the fixedly arranged units. It necessarily requires the personnel to perform operation in abnormal postures and thus causes long period and heavy work load. Also, it further requires high attention for safety.